pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Wurmple
|} Wurmple (Japanese: ケムッソ Kemusso) is a Pokémon. Wurmple will evolve into either or starting at level 7 depending on its personality value. As personality values cannot be influenced or seen by the player, what a given Wurmple will evolve into is essentially random. From there, the Silcoon or Cascoon will evolve again starting at level 10 into or respectively. Biology Wurmple is a small, caterpillar-like Pokémon. Its body is mainly red with a cream underside and face. It has large yellow eyes with dark pupils. It has one sharp yellow stinger on its head and two of them on its rear. It has a tall, erect, red spine behind its forehead and a similar, smaller spine behind that. It has small spikes running down the top portions of its body and five pairs of stubby white limbs. Wurmple has suction pads at the tips of its feet, which allow it to cling to glass or tree branches without slipping. It can spit a white silk that turns gooey when exposed to the air. It can release poison from its tail spikes, which can weaken and poison foes. Wurmple lives in . It eats leaves and pulls bark off trees to feed on the sap. In the anime In the main series Major appearances May's Wurmple captured a Wurmple in All in a Day's Wurmple. May's Wurmple evolved into in A Corphish Out of Water, and later evolved into in Seeing is Believing!. Jessie's Wurmple Jessie also captured a Wurmple in All in a Day's Wurmple. Jessie's Wurmple evolved into a in the same episode that May's Wurmple evolved in, and later evolved into , which was also the same episode where May's Silcoon had evolved into a Beautifly. Aaron's Wurmple was shown in A Trainer and Child Reunion! as a Pokémon that was released by when he was younger. It came back years later as a . Minor appearances A Wurmple appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the ship’s Pokémon Center. A Wurmple made a brief appearance in a flashback in The Rise of Darkrai. A group of Wurmple also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Wurmple appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wurmple first appeared in Making Mirth with Mightyena. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Several s are seen using Wurmple. Among these grunts is B-2. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga A Wurmple appeared in Pokémon to the Rescue!. In the W Mission Story: Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga Solana captured a Wurmple using her Capture Styler. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness: Wurmple is one of the members of Team Tasty, alongside . A running joke is that Wurmple is terrified that Swellow is going to eat him, and that's why he named their team that. Only at the end of the game does Swellow realize this. Pokédex entries as prey. This Pokémon will try to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear at the attacking predator. It will weaken the foe by leaking poison from the spikes.}} |} |} , it will defend itself with its spiked rear.}} |} |} |} |} , it will defend itself with its spiked rear.}} as prey. This Pokémon will try to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear at the attacking predator. It will weaken the foe by leaking poison from the spikes.}} |} |} Game locations , , and , Petalburg Woods}} , , and , Petalburg Woods}} |} |} and , Eterna Forest, Honey trees}} , , , , , , , , , , Pallet Town, Viridian City, Pewter City, Fuchsia City ( Trees) National Park (Bug-Catching Contest) }} }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} , or }} , , , and Petalburg Woods}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 7, Secret Storage 16, Endless Level 12, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground, Echo Valley}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Ruby Volcano: Giant Redwood (All Areas)}} |area=Area 13: Stage 04}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Wurmple shares its with . They are both known as the Worm Pokémon. * Wurmple is the only Pokémon whose branched evolutions evolve further. All other Pokémon with a branch in their evolutionary line either evolve once before the branch or do not have any other evolutionary event besides the one which is branched. * Wurmple is the only Pokémon whose evolution is directly influenced by its personality value. Pokémon whose evolution is influenced by their gender are also technically evolving based on their personality value, although unlike Wurmple, their determined evolution can be known in advance. * Prior to Generation VI, Wurmple's body style was . Origin Wurmple is based on a . Name origin Wurmple is a combination of '' and rumple (referring to the wrinkled texture of its skin). The ending of Wurmple may also come from simple. Kemusso is derived from 毛虫 kemushi (caterpillar). In other languages |fr=Chenipotte|frmeaning=From , and a corruption of |es=Wurmple|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Waumpel|demeaning=From its English name |it=Wurmple|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=개무소 Gaemuso|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=刺尾蟲 / 刺尾虫 Cìwěichóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Sting-tailed bug" |hi=रामपल Wurmple|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Вурмпл Vurmpl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * May's Wurmple * Jessie's Wurmple * Aaron's Wurmple External links |} de:Waumpel fr:Chenipotte it:Wurmple ja:ケムッソ pl:Wurmple zh:刺尾虫